Una última noche
by RainAndWind
Summary: Una última noche en el Boar's Hat, con los sentimientos y los pensamientos a flor de piel, Meliodas y Elizabeth siempre encuentran un refugio uno en el otro. SPOILER ALERT. Si no has leído el manga te recomiendo no leerlo.


ALERTA DE **SPOILERS**, deberían haber leído al menos hasta el capítulo **310** del manga.

Además es smut.

.

Fuera estaba congelado, a través de la ventana se veía los pequeños copos de nieve pegarse al vidrio y acumularse en el alféizar.

El frío y el cansancio acumulado entre el día y el festejo de la tarde solo empujaban a Elizabeth a que se le antojase un relajante baño caliente en la renovada bañera que era más amplia que la anterior.

Metiéndose por completo pudo sentir sus músculos relajarse con la tibieza que envolvía su piel. Descansó su cabeza hacia atrás y se limitó a solo disfrutar su última estancia en el Boar's Hat.

Le era difícil controlar sus pensamientos, evitar sobrepensar en todas las memorias que habían aparecido, todo lo que sufrió, todo lo que disfrutó, todos los sentimientos que habían quedado a flote después de recuperar su memoria.

Trató de imitar a sus músculos y no pensar, solo relajarse. Ojalá hubiese un baño de agua caliente para los pensamientos. Probablemente eso sería el alcohol, pero no quería embriagarse. No era la solución en cualquier caso.

Como no pudo poner su mente en blanco, se enfocó en pensar en lo único constante en sus vidas, y ese era Meliodas.

Le hubiera gustado pedirle que le ayudara a tallar su espalda, pero le pareció más prudente dejar que se despidiera de sus compañeros.

Pronto el agua pasó de estar cómodamente tibia a refrescarse, la señal definitiva de que era hora de salir de ahí.

Sin prisas se preparó para dormir, cepilló su cabello, lavó sus dientes, y salió a la habitación envuelta en su toalla para buscar su ropa de dormir.

La nueva habitación era bastante acogedora, realmente el presupuesto parecía haber sido alto, ya que la taberna ahora era capaz de alojar a todos los pecados, además de que ahora la cama era más cómoda.

Acababa de ponerse su bata de dormir cuando unas manos agarraron sus senos.

Dio un pequeño salto por estar desprevenida, realmente no escuchó a Meliodas entrar.

― **Hey, Elizabeth**.

― **Hola, Meliodas, ¿cómo ha ido todo?**

― **Elizabeth, no llevas nada debajo, ¿uh?** ― preguntó ignorando su propia pregunta.

Elizabeth giró su cuerpo para quedar frente al rubio, lo miró y no supo cómo interpretar su mirada, sin embargo se podía dar una idea de todo lo que podría pasar por su mente.

Tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos, acercó al rubio a su cuerpo con un abrazo. Recargó su frente en la cabeza de Meliodas. Podría estar así siempre, enredada en él y él amarrado a ella.

Su pequeña burbuja se vio reventada por la llegada de Hawk tratando de separarlos para poder amarrar a Meliodas antes de dormir.

Después de la interrupción y asegurándose de que Hawk no volvería, Meliodas se desató sin esfuerzo.

― **Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ponerme la pijama.**

Elizabeth solo rió, le daba demasiada ternura el comportamiento de Hawk y que Meliodas le dejara creer que realmente era útil amarrarlo cada noche.

― **Tal vez debería amarrarte de nuevo, ¿sabes?** ― le dijo en son de broma

― **¿A caso tienes miedo de mí?** ― le respondió siguiendo su juego. ―** ¿Qué podría hacerte yo? **― le dijo subiéndose a la cama para alcanzar a Elizabeth y poder poner sus manos en su trasero.

― **¿Miedo yo? Tal vez debas ser tú quien tenga miedo de lo que haga yo una vez que estés atado.**

Inmediatamente las manos dejaron de apresurar sus glúteos y el rubio volvía a estar atado en la cama, esta vez con sus pijamas puestas.

― **Solo le tengo miedo a una cosa, y en definitiva no es a eso. Puedes probarme si quieres.**

Inevitablemente Elizabeth soltó su risa, el comportamiento de su hombre le ponía de muy buen humor. Él era su baño caliente para los pensamientos.

Siguiendo el juego subió a la cama posó su mano en el pecho el rubio, poco pudo sentir aparte de la rugosidad de las cuerdas.

― **Mmm... ¿Debería apagar la luz?**

― **Por favor no**

― **Mmm... Así que tu miedo es a la oscuridad.**

― **No podrías estar más lejos de eso, simplemente con luz soy capaz de verte mejor.**

― **¡Que lástima! Me sentiría más atrevida si no hubiera luz.** ― como si de un mandato se tratara, el rubio apagó las lámparas de un solo soplido, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ni siquiera moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

Una vez más, la risa de Elizabeth llenó la habitación. Se acercó al rostro de su hombre y unió sus labios a los de él. Un tierno beso en el que solo disfrutaban de la conexión entre ambos.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, aún y cuando la nieve ya se había aglomerado hasta casi la mitad de la misma.

― **Te amo** ― murmuró Elizabeth aún sobre los labios de él.

― **Yo más** ― le respondió de manera desafiante.

― **No comenzaré esta discusión.**

― **No esperaba menos. **― dijo comenzado un nuevo beso.

Pronto Elizabeth tomó control del compás, el tierno pasó se tornó un poco más intenso, dejando suaves mordiscos en el labio inferior del capitán y jugando con su lengua a saborear los labios con un deje de sabor a manzana.

Sus manos recorrieron hacia el sur del rubio, rozando con las cuerdas que lo envolvían y con la suavidad de las telas que lo cubrían. Pasó una pierna del otro lado del cuerpo de su hombre para que cómodamente pudiera usar su mano derecha para serpentear por su cuerpo y recargar su peso en la otra, sin llegar a separar sus bocas.

Sin mucha dilación, su derecha alcanzó el elástico del pijama del capitán. Ni siquiera buscó jugar un poco antes de llevarla hacia dentro de la prenda, ya estaba siendo absorbida por el momento y dejó de recordar que estaba tratando de tentar y bromear con él.

No le resultó una sorpresa descubrir lo duro que estaba el rubio, su miembro estaba fuertemente empujando la ropa que le obstruía el paso.

Tentó un poco la tersa piel antes de tomarlo por completo y subir y bajar su mano derecha a través del falo.

Podía sentir por la respiración de Meliodas que cada cambio de velocidad le tomaba desprevenido. Había dejado a un lado su boca para poder besar la poca piel que quedaba descubierta por la pijama.

Insatisfecha por solo tocar, se separó de él para bajar ella misma.

― **¿A dónde vas Elizabeth? Vuelve acá.**

No se tomó la molestia de responder, bajó sus pantalones, tomó con sus manos el miembro recién descubierto y lo llevó a su boca.

Comenzó con solo degustar de la punta de este, jugando con su lengua rozando los puntos más sensibles que hacían retorcer al cuerpo debajo de ella.

Sin previo aviso lo engulló completamente hasta el fondo de su garganta, y comenzó a trabajar en hacer llegar a Meliodas hasta su límite.

Hizo caso omiso ante los pedidos del rubio de que parara, ella sabía completamente que en realidad eso no era lo que quería.

Decidió que tiempo de dejar que él también participara una vez que comenzó a sentir como el líquido preseminal le dejaba el gusto en su boca.

Fácilmente desató al rubio jalando de un extremo de la cuerda, liberando a Meliodas, quien sin perder el tiempo puso a su mujer debajo de él cambiando los papeles.

― **No mentías con la oscuridad, aunque sí logré observar cada cosa que hiciste. **― _bendita sea la luna llena._

Ni siquiera obtuvo una reacción de cohibición por parte de Elizabeth, ella ya se encontraba pasando sus dedos sobre la delgada tela que dejaba sentir el relieve de los músculos de Meliodas.

Él también comenzó a tocarla. Su piel ya había secado completamente y no estaba fresca como cuando vio que había salido de su baño, al contrario, el tacto se sentía bastante caliente. Jugó con sus pezones por encima de la tela, cubriendo uno de ellos con su boca para después pasar al otro. Elizabeth sentía la humedad y la respiración proveniente del capitán en sus pechos, y la ponían más receptiva de ser posible. El toque con su boca se sentía demasiado bien, colocó sus manos en la cabellera rubia y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

Meliodas captaba cada señal, sin embargo, él sí quería seguir jugando, el juego había comenzado desde que observó como la toalla caía del cuerpo desnudo de su amada y se cubría de nuevo por su pijama.

Tomó su tiempo para jugar con los pezones ya duros contrastantes con la suavidad del resto de la zona, lentamente bajó una de sus manos disfrutando del contorno de su mujer hasta que alcanzó el dobladillo de la bata. Inmiscuyó sus dedos por debajo y comenzó a subir, pasando muy cerca de la intimidad de la chica, haciendo que deseara un toque más profundo, pero su mano seguía subiendo revelando su piel al paso, tocando con la palma completa el torso de Elizabeth, hasta alcanzar los pechos y descubrirlos de toda tela.

Siguió jugando con ella, pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, posó su boca por todo su cuerpo, dejó que sus dedos entraran y salieran de su entrada, llevó su lengua hasta la perla que hacía que con cada toque el cuerpo de la chica vibrara. Pero no dejó que llegara al clímax.

Él lo podía sentir, la tensión acumulándose en el vientre de su mujer, los músculos tensandose alrededor de la zona, lo llevó lo más lejos que pudo antes de sacar sus dedos y su lengua de la humedad de la chica. En su cara se veía la desesperación porque la llevara hasta el extasis, su pelvis se elevó buscando la fricción de la que fue arrebatada.

Ese era el momento que esperaba, se quitó por completo su pijama y subió al cuerpo de la chica, dejando que su erección pasara por los pliegues ya sensibles a cualquier rose. Abrazó a su amada e hizo que se sentara sobre él quedando ambos abrazados, sentados sobre el lecho compartido.

Elizabeth subió su cuerpo lo suficiente para que Meliodas pudiera entrar en ella. Se acomodaron y disfrutaron de la sensación de estar completamente unidos físicamente.

El movimiento de ambos era lento, unieron sus labios y se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones de estar juntos de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo sin poder disfrutarse el uno al otro.

.

Elizabeth yacía dormida en la cama, abrazada por el rubio, el cansancio la había llevado fácilmente al sueño.

Meliodas la miró, trató de pensar demasiado en lo que pasaría al día siguiente, reteniendo sus lágrimas para no mojar el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer.

― **Mi único temor es perderte, Elizabeth** ― murmuró antes de cubrir sus cuerpos con la manta.

.

**Nota**:

Algo que debía sacar de mi sistema después de leer sobre su historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no he visto muchos en la plataforma, así que espero que más personas se animen a escribir sobre la pareja, una de mis favoritas debo decir.

Hasta aquí la historia, espero que me dejen saber sus comentarios, los estaré leyendo, quizá me anime a escribir más sobre los Siete Pecados.


End file.
